Moonlight Alchemist
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Ed and Al have to bring the Moonlight Alchemist back with them from Konoha. What happens when they realize that the Moonlight Alchemist is their old friend, Hinata Hyuuga. EdxHinata HinataxEd EdHina DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. –sob-

OoO

Ed stares at the president with his mouth wide. "I have to go WHERE?!"Ed exclaims. The president looks at him, "Konoha. A villiage in the land of fire." Al looks at the president. "Why?" The president gives him a photo with a name on the back. The photo was of a girl his age with midnight blue hair that just past her shoulder blades and pearly lavender, pupiless, eyes. Ed flips the picture over, "Hinata Hyuuga. The Moonlight Alchemist." Ed says and his eyes widen. "Moonlight alchemist." Ed says. "Yes, She has a very special talent. She also has a very large extent of knowledge. You must find her and bring her back. Be carefull. You'll need to watch her eyes. Dissmissed." The president says. Before they could object , they were ushered out of the room. Ed screams out in frustration. "That villiage is HUGE! How're we going to find her?!" Ed asks Al. Al looks at the picture. "Her eyes."

OoO

Hinata sits in the middle of the training field. She was looking at the ground with her byakugan on. She mumbles something in-audible. She was looking at the compounds and minerals in the ground. A flash of light appears and she pulls out a kusanagi out of the ground. Hinata runs her fingers down the blade, but just barely. It was very sharp. She pushes the kusanagi back into the ground. It turned back to it's original state.

OoO

Ed and Al enter Konoha and show the guard their passes. People start to send them strange looks. Ed walks up to Naruto. "Have you seen this person?" Ed asks Naruto holding up the picture. Naruto looks at Ed then at the picture. "Yeah, That's Hinata." "Could you take me to her?" "Sure, follow me." Naruto says. Naruto leads Ed and Al to the training fields.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden. Ed looks at Naruto, "What the-" Then he sees Hinata. She had figured out how to combine Jutsus and Alchemy. Hinata was wearing an ANBU vest and caprees. A blade was coming out of the palm of Hinata's hand. She sensed them near and pulled the weapon out of her hand. Hinata holds it lazily in her hand and turned to see Ed and Naruto. Her eyes rested on Ed. "I refuse to go back." Hinata says to Ed. This caught him off guard. She was much prettier in person. "The lightning alchemist would much rather leave than I." Hinata says. Then she looks at Naruto. "I have to talk to him, alone." He gets the message and walks away. Hinata sighs and puts her hands together, then she points her hand at the tree and an ice whip comes from her finger tips. It goes straight through the tree. A small "Eep!" was heard and Naruto runs away. Al is standing right behind Ed.

"Let me guess. The Elric brothers." Hinata says. Then she looks at Ed. "And you're the Full Metal Alchemist."

"You're the Moonlight Alchemist. You have to come back." Ed says. Hinata looks away.

"No." Hinata replies. "Then we will take you by force." Ed says as a blade grows on his mechanical arm. Ed looks at Al. "You stay back." Ed says then he charges at Hinata. She jumps up and her Byakugan turned on. She hits his shoulder blade and his non-mechanical arm goes limp. Ed curses and runs at her again. Hinata grabs his mechanical arm and twists it around to make the blade point at his back. "I win." Hinata whisperes in his ear. Her whisper sends pleasant shivers down his spine. Then she presses 2 fingers against a pressure point in his neck. He falls down. Al runs over to them. "Why'd ya do that?!" Al exclaims. "He has internal injuries that ned to fixed right away." Hinata says. Al picks Ed up and Hinat leads them to her small house. Once they were inside Al set Ed down on her couch. "Al, you can sit anywhere." Hinata says. "Thanks Hina." Al says, "Is Ed gonna be ok?" "Yeah." Hinata says and she cracks her knuckles. Hinat puts her hand sover his now exposed stomach. A pale blush appears on her face. A turquoise chakra comes out of her palms.

HOUR LATER

Hinata is asleep and her head rested on the table. Her hair sprawled around her, giving her an angelic look. Al was walking around the house with a great curiousity. Ed's eyes flutter open and he realizes that she is asleep. There's a knock on the door and Ed answers it. Sasuke was standing at the door. Hinata sensed his chakra and stood up sleepily. She walks over to the door and smiles sleepily at him. "Hey Uchiha-Kun?" Hinata says. "Excuse me, I have to speak to Hyuuga-Chan." Sasuke says walking up to Hinata. "Alone." He says to Ed. Then Ed shrugs and walks off looking for Al. "What is it Uchiha-Kun?" Hinata asks him yawning. He grabs her arms and backs her into a wall. She looks up at his eyes and sees Anger and lust in his eyes. "You would sleep with a guy you just met, but you wouldn't go out with me?" Sasuke hisses into her ear. "But I didn't-" Hinata says and he presses his lips against hers. She tries to scream, but he bites down on her lip. He holds her hands above her head with one hand the other went up her shirt. Her eyes widen and she regains control of her legs and kicks him in the balls.He writhes backwards and falls over in pain. "Never. I would never." Hinata hisses at him. She looks at the hallway then starts to walk towards it. "Nosy, Aren't we?" she asks. Ed comes out from behind the door and she corks an eyebrow up at him.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Ed asks her. Hinata nods. They walk outside.

"What's it like to be a ninja and an alchemist?"

"It's ok, but people mock you about it."

"Why would they mock you?"

"Those who are Shinobi think alchemy is a cheat to being a better shinobi. Those who are alchemist think jutsus and shinobi are cheats to being a better alchemist." Hinata says. Ed nods indicating that he was listening.

"What most people don't understand is that Jutsu and Alchemy is related."

"How? I've………. Read so much on alchemy."

"Most refuse to believe this. But shinobi have figured out how to use alchemy without circles. But they refuse to believe that they are doing alchemy. They re-named it as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. There are only 2 Ninja alchemist here, Me and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Is he-"

"Yes, the guy with the duck butt hair cut."

When she said that she let out a small giggle. It was a heavenly sound to him and he let out a small laugh. They made eye contact for a minute and both feel the heat rush to their faces. There was an ackward silence.

"Why are your eyes white?"

"It's a genetic trait. I have the kekei genkai of Byakugan. My family has said that our eyes are a blessing for being superior humans. But the truth is, Byakugan was created through alchemy."

Hinata looks at him. His face was un-readable, but his eyes told her everything.

"What about yourself?" Hinata asks.

"You've said so much, but the only thing I know about you is your name." Ed says. Hinata giggles at this.

"C'mon, lets go to the training fields. We can talk a lot there."

She starts to run to the training fields. Ed runs after her. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled over her shoulder. After of couple minutes of him chasing her , he grabbed her hand and fell down. They landed beside eachother.

"So (pant) Ed, What (pant) time are we (pant) leaving?"

IMADEBROWNIESIMADEBROWNIESIMADEBROWNIESIMADEBROWNIES

Kit: Awesome first Chappy! –does happy dance-

Sasuke: Why did you make me look like a jerk?

Kit: I didn't see a difference in your normall persona. –puts a collar on Sasuke-

Sasuke: -looks at collar- What's this?

Kit: ties leash to it and puts price tag on it- Highest bidder gets Sasu-Chan!!!

Sasuke: WHAT ?!?!?!?! -tries to run away-

Kit: -pulls on Sasuke's leash- Nuh-uh Sasu-Chan!

Sakura: A million yen!!

Kit: SECURITY!!!! GET THE PINK HAIRED HARPIE OUT!!!! –ties Sasuke to Neji-

Neji: Wtf?!

Kit: -puts a collar on Neji and price tag- Twofer!

Security drags Sakura out.

Kit: -looks around-

Ed: What happened to Neji and Sasuke?

Kit: -puts collar on Ed, ties leash to it and puts a price tag on it-

Ed: -pulls on collar-

Kit: -throws Ed into oversized hamster cage- Ed for sale!

Ed: -pulls on bars- Let me out!!

Kit: -shoots tranquilizer dart at him-

Ed: -falls asleep-

Gaara: I'm happy I'm not for sale.

Kit: -hugs Gaara- That's because you're mine Panda-Chan.

Gaara: -eye twitch-

Hinata: Don't forget to read and review! Kit-Sama doesn't really own any of the characters.

Kit: Yeah! If you no review , no chappy! Minimum of 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA

Ed looks at Hinata. She was curled into a ball beside a tree, her long, midnight blue hair was sprawled around her head like a halo. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed in and out. He yawns widely and pushes her lightly. Her eyes open half way.

"Good morning, Ed." She said with a yawn. A light blush went over his skin. She was so cute. She sits up and stretches. Part of the large shirt she wore hung off of her shoulder, revealing her creamy skin. She looks at him.

"What?" Then he shook his head. She had already traced his gaze to her shoulder. A confused look graced her face.

"I'm gonna get dressed." She says grabbing her bag and walking behind a large tree. Once she was done, she walked back around. She wore a Yukuta like shirt that was a slightly V neck, but not enough to show too much cleavage. It was a dark blue with a silver pattern. She wore capree pants that were a lot like Yesterday's. She wore he usual sandals as well. The grabs a rubber band out of her pocket and ties her hair up into a pony tail. Her eyes looked at Ed. He was still in his sleep clothes. Meaning: Boxers. A blush crossed the bridge of her nose and she looked away.

"G-get dressed." She stuttered out embarrassed. Ed arches an eyebrow and grins.

"Why should I? Maybe I should walk around like this all day." Ed challenged with a flirty tone. Hinata composed herself and turned to look at him.

"Wow. How professional, to show up at the president's office in your boxers." She retorted with light traces of flirty. He raised both hands, surrendering. She won.

"Fine. I'll get dressed." Then Hinata sat against a tree, not looking at him. Once Ed was done getting dressed, he stared at her for a moment. The sun light hit her face and she squinted slightly, but he could see her eyes. He looks away.

"I'm ready. Al, you ready?"

"Yep." Hinata looks at both of them, though her face was mostly emotionless, her face showed something he wasn't able to name.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" She shakes her head.

"How much farther, do you think?" She asks him.

"Not much farther." Ed said looking ahead. They were pretty close to the house they would be resting at. Hinata spots it and looks at Ed.

"That's your house, Ed?"

"No."

Once they were there, Ed walks straight past it. Hinata looks at him confused.

"Don't you have to get your mail checked?" He looks at her confused and she pointed to his arm. She smirks.

"I'm not completely stupid to the place you lived in. I lived in it for half of my life….." She said trailing off. He looks at his arm, it did need to have a couple adjustments. He walks towards the door and knocks. An old woman answers.

(A/N: I don't know her name. I forgot.)

"Edward! Did you break it again?" The woman chastised. Ed hung his head and Hinata giggles. The old woman looks at her.

(A/N: I'm gonna call her 'granny' until I know her name)

Granny stared at Hinata for a moment, mainly her eyes.

"Who is this young lady with you, Edward?" Granny asks him. Ed looks between Hinata and Granny.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said with a kind smile. Granny's eyes harden.

"Come in, Edward." Granny says. Ed walks in and she slams the door shut right in Hinata's face. She took a step back.

"I deserved that. I shouldn't have come in the first place." She said to herself softly. Being back here gave her bad memories. She walked up to an old willow tree and sat down against it. She stared up at the sky.

OoO

"Why'd you slam the door in her face?" Ed asks Granny looking at the door. She looks at Ed.

"Lets get your arm fixed up."

OoO

"Might as well get to where I'm going to." Hinata said to herself.

She grabs a piece of paper out of her bag and writes a note on it. She tapes it to the door and starts to concentrate chakra in her feet.

She started running towards the building they were supposed to get to. _I don't want to embarrass him any more. He doesn't know that I'm only something they would think of as an experiment._ She thought coldly to herself. Once she got to the president's building she walked into the door showing the guard her watch. She had already knew her way around. She stares at the ground as she walked. Hinata tucks the watch back into her pocket.

OoO

"When do you think they'll get here?" The president asks Roy Mustang. He sighs.

"I don't know." Then Roy walks out into the hallway. Right as he walks out, he sees a teen girl walking that way and staring at the ground. From what he could see of her she was very attractive and had an odd hair color. Her midnight blue hair swayed in it's pony tail from her movements. Then she looks up at him with her hypnotic, lavender eyes.

"Good Evening." She said softly. Roy blinks a couple times to make sure she is real. She was a goddess in human form.

"I need to talk to the president." Hinata says.

"Only state alchemists are able to talk to the president without an appointment." Roy says breathlessly. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out the watch.

"I'm the Moonlight Alchemist."

OoO

Once Ed was done getting his arm fixed up, he walked out the door. He noticed the note on the door and he started to boil. She had already gone to the president. Al walked out with him.

"C'mon, Al. She's already gone and doesn't know about the flirt." He said referring to Roy. Both of them called a cab and went to the president's building.

OoO

Hinata looks at Roy. He was staring at her funny.

"Why are you staring at me? I already know I'm a freak. Can I get by now?" She asks him impatiently.

"You're not a freak. You're a goddess in human form." Roy blurts out and a dark red blush painted her cheeks.

"I believe not." Hinata says.

THINK! THINK! THINK!

Kit: I can't think of anything else.

Sasuke: You're really stupid.

Kit: If I'm so stupid, then I should stop writing SasuHina!

Sasuke: You're not stupid for writing that, just everything else.

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.

Kit: I'm sorry it took me so long to update!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
